Here I Stand
by xnguyen
Summary: /"Become mine."/ Neji makes a bet. To his delight, Sakura accepts. And now he's out to claim his prize - her. NejiSaku.


* * *

I'd be a liar if I told you –

- that I didn't see it coming.

_Be more of a lie if I say – _

_- I didn't want it to be something._

_

* * *

  
_

**Here I Stand**.

"_When you need to cry - "_

"…"

"_Don't go running back to me."_

**Chapter One.**

**

* * *

  
**

Thump.

Thump.

_Thump._

The sounds of his ANBU boots were echoing hauntingly against the empty, white walls of Kohona Hospital. It was already well past midnight – 2:47 a.m. to be exact – thus the hospital's halls were completely deserted, apart from his long, lean silhouette stalking diligently behind him. Aside from the neon exit light, there was no other light source to guide his way - which was completely fine to him. His pale, violet eyes had long adjusted to the dim surroundings, reading the number plates engraved on the patients' doors as he passed.

803.

805.

807.

His eyes scanned warily at the number plates upon the each door, narrowing impatiently. All of these numbers meant nothing to him unless it was _her_ number – her room, where she was.

809.

811.

And _finally _--

_813._

**Perfect**.

Suddenly, his movements ceased as he found himself at the foot of the beige door. Instantly, he could feel his heart beating faster, his lips going dry, his blood rushing violently through his veins as anticipation boiled brutally, almost painfully in his chest. This was it.

This was _her_ room.

_Haruno -_

_Haruno Sakura._

He knew that this was her room; he had overheard the terrified nurses at the front desk notifying it to the furious Uzumaki fox earlier after the livid blonde had stormed through the hospital, nearly destroying everything in sight. He demanded to see his precious, fallen comrade, ready to destroy the hospital into rumbles with his legendary chakra.

Of course, Naruto being Naruto, had over-exaggerated the whole situation.

Sakura's condition, although serious, was not life-threatening. She had dangerously depleted her chakra levels and was hospitalized for extreme fatigue and chakra blockage with minor injuries.

All done by his truly, of course.

Neji smirked.

* * *

"_You want me to what-?" _

_He suddenly reached out and held her. Held her tight. _

_Pale violet met emerald.  
_

"_Fight me. Fight me now."_

_

* * *

  
_

Upon bringing Sakura to the hospital, cradled in his arms, the Hokage was immediately notified. After being extensively trained under Tsunade, it was always a shock whenever Kohona's top medic-nin was in need of medical attention herself. To be bluntly honest, the whole hospital staff was intimidated to treat the pink-haired beauty; her skills easily surpassed the entire hospital staff, and if they were to make a fatal mistake (gulp!), they would have to answer to the legendary nine-tailed fox and Hokage herself. Talk about putting your life on the line!

Being thus, after the Hyuuga prince sauntered into the hospital with the fallen Sakura in his arms, the front receptionist had send word for Tsunade.

Shortly after, the whole hospital was in chaos. The whole staff sweat-dropped when a hysterical, sobbing Tsunade came bombarding into the hospital – mountains of exaggerated tears running down her face.

"SAKURA-CHAN! MY SAKURA-CHAN?!?! WHERE IS SHE?!?"

Promptly after stabilizing the poor girl, Tsunade had demanded an explanation as to what happened to her prized apprentice.

The Hyuuga had kept his usually calm, cool appearance.

"We were sparring."

* * *

"_But…why?"she had asked in confusion, "Why fight? Why fight you?"_

_He smirked.  
_

"_We will make a bet."_

_

* * *

  
_

Tsunade gave him an incredulous look.

"She insisted that I didn't hold back," Neji explained bluntly. "You know how Haruno-san can be…stubborn when she wants to be."

_Realization dawned on her beautiful face. _

"I understand," Tsunade sighed, "Sakura herself confirmed this as well. However, to take a mere sparring session so _far_…I hope," her voice grew apprehensive, "that there weren't any ulterior motives behind this spar, were there Hyuuga?"

* * *

"_A bet...?" she asked slowly. "If I win?"  
_

_The Hyuuga prince remained calm and collective.  
_

"_Then I will allow Hinata-sama to wed Naruto."'_

_

* * *

  
_

"Yes, there were, Hokage-sama," Neji answered truthfully. Although he believed that these matters only concerned Sakura and himself, he wouldn't dare lie to the Hokage. He wouldn't dare dishonor his clan with any deceitfulness. The Hyuugas were an extremely honest and honorable clan.

Tsunade knew this as well. Slowly, her face grew solemn.

"And what," she asked slowly, in curiosity and uneasiness, "Were your 'ulterior' motives?"

Neji's face remained unchanged. Then he explained.

* * *

"_Ano...and if you win?" Sakura questioned cautiously.  
_

"_If I win," Neji smirked, "Hinata may still wed Naruto if she choose so."_

_Sakura instantly broke out in a smile, "honto ni?!"_

_Neji nodded.  
_

_ "However, Haruno Sakura --"_

_

* * *

_

Tsunade's face fell in surprised, "WHAT?!"

Leisurely, the Hokage's face slowly contoured into hysterical laughter. "BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!"

Neji swore that he felt the whole hospital shook under the blond woman's crackling.

* * *

"—_you must forget about the Uchiha…"_

_Slowly, his face inched closer to hers - close enough to hear her wild heartbeat but not close enough to kiss.  
_

"…_and become mine."_

_

* * *

_

"Hyuuga Neji," Tsunade huffed, highly amused, "you truly are a genius."

Aside himself, Neji gave the busty woman a small smile, "I take it that Hokage-sama approves of my selfish motives?"

"…_Hyuuga…"_

"…"

There was a motherly twinkle in her eyes.

"I approve. From this point forward, Hyuuga Neji, your mission –aside from your usual ANBU duties - is to court Haruno Sakura. And as you know, I will not accept failure."

Neji nodded.

"_Deal?"_

"…_deal!"_

Neji stood up and bowed down to her.

"I will not either, Hokage-sama."

The moment Neji was out of sight, Tsunade pump a fish excitedly into the air,

"YES! FINALLY!! I GET GRANDCHILDREN!! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"

* * *

_"—you must forget about the Uchiha…"_

"—_you must forget about the Uchiha…"_

"—_you must forget about the Uchiha…"_

Sasuke-kun.

Ignoring how her muscles aches as she rolled about in her white hospital bed, Sakura turned onto her back. Bright, emerald eyes stared at the darkened ceiling, a ghostly image of Kohona's traitor materialized before her eyes.

It has been five years, seven months and thirteen days since that faithful day.

Not that she was counting, of course.

Sakura wasn't stupid. She knew that Sasuke, her former teammate and former love, wasn't coming back.

And she accepted it.

She had grown away from her silly fantasies and dreams. She was no longer that weak, helpless girl from team se7en. Under the careful training of Tsunade, Sakura had become the best medic-nin in Kohona – nearly surpassing the Hokage herself. Not only that, but her strength and status grew as well.

She was Haruno Sakura, a jounin-level shinobi of Kohona, ANBU-status medic-nin and was due to take the ANBU examination this upcoming fall. No one no longer respected her; everyone was envious of her. She had everything. Everything.

She had Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, her new teammate - Sai, Tsunade-shishou, peace, her friends, her family and her village and home.

She had everything.

_Everything_.

"_Then why does my heart…feel so empty-?"_

A small, shiny tear rolled down her cheek that glistened underneath the moonlight.

_Why can't I fill this empty void in my chest-?_

And then…

…there was _him_.

Engrossed in her thought, Sakura didn't notice her door slowly opening.

Sakura blinked her tear away, assertively sitting up from her bed. _Don't cry! A shinobi must never shed any tears!_ Slowly, she dried her cheeks dry before looking down at her hands. Her right hand was bandaged; left was covered in unsightly scrapes and bruises. Her whole body ached, she thought irritably.

All because of _him_.

Inner Sakura echoed in the back of her mind, "DAMN THAT … THAT HOT HYUUGA-BASTARD!! WHY DOES HE HAD TO BE SO STRONG?! AND HOT, HOT, H-O-T HOT?!"

"—_you must forget about the Uchiha…"_

"Hyuuga …" her voice echoed her inner-self softly, "…Neji."

"…_and become mine."_

Sakura groaned, suddenly bombarded with confusion, "What- what have I done…? Sakura no baka!! Ugh!"

Become Neji's-? Become his girlfriend? His slave? His property? His – his --

"Hello, Sakura."

The skilled kunoichi was jolted from her thoughts. Her head immediately turned towards the sound of her intruder's voice, hand grabbing for her upholster against her thigh. Her hand touched her flesh and she whipped her head to where her upholster should had been. In place of her upholster, she saw the ends of his hospital gown she stupidly remembered that the nurses had stripped her of her weapons earlier.

"An intruder?!" Sakura thought tensely. Slowly, she turned her gaze back at her trespasser, defenses up. "How does he know my name?!"

He was cloud by darkness.

_Who- ?!_

Slowly, the figure approached her.

"Haruno-san."

"That voice," Sakura thought, "is so familiar… and… those eyes…they're--"

Sakura gasped.

"H-hyuuga-san-?!"

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: Naruto and characters do not belong to me.

Please review! =D


End file.
